


Impatience

by geneticallyemancipated



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Masturbation, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallyemancipated/pseuds/geneticallyemancipated
Summary: Shilo becomes frustrated while Graverobber is at work and decides to pleasure herself to relieve herself, until she's caught in the act by her lover.NOTE: This story is based on a verse in a RP I have with a friend of mine and Shilo is slightly older here.





	Impatience

      Throughout the entire day, Shilo felt like she was on Cloud Nine, completely in love. The relationship between her and her beloved Graverobber only felt like it was getting stronger by the day. They’ve been through the ups and downs, but the future was only looking brighter for their love as they overcame each obstacle together. Not only was he her boyfriend, but he was also her best friend. Even at this point, as quite some time has passed since they got together, Shilo couldn’t figure out how she was so lucky to have been found by someone so understanding and generous at such the lowest point of her life.

     One thing he was understanding about was her hesitance to lose her virginity. She hardly had knowledge of how sex worked besides the abstinence-until-your-married talk given to her by her father when she was younger, which only consisted of basically explaining the reproduction systems and sexually transmitted diseases (and how they could “kill” someone with her “disease”). She was comfortable showering with Graverobber and being naked around him in general but was nervous when it came to sex. He was not only patient with her hesitance, he was more than delighted to help by giving her the resources she felt she needed. Not only had he given her a in depth, verbal explanation on how sex worked, he gave her a couple books that could answer any questions she’d have about the topic. Graverobber even acquired bith control pills for her from GeneCo.

     Eventually, she decided she was finally ready and let Graverobber know. Despite being equipped with all the knowledge she needed, she was still nervous. He eased her by promising he’d be gentle, and he was nothing but such. She wasn’t his first, which intimidated her a bit as well, but he reassured her not to worry since it was her first time and he simply wanted her to enjoy it. She’d never forget the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, his hot breath on her neck and the soft, loving murmurs in her ear as they finally consummated their love. They didn’t go beyond simple love making for her first time, but he made sure she had a comfortable, enjoyable time overall.

     The morning after, Shilo woke up to her lover’s arms tightly wrapped around her. All of the material she read, along with Graverobber himself, warned her that her first time could be uncomfortable and unpleasant as she was inexperienced, and her body wasn’t used to such activities. Maybe it was Graves’ masterful foreplay and emphasis on readying her physically for the intercourse or maybe she was simply lucky, but her experience was mostly pleasant.

      However, the blissful feeling came to a halt when Graverobber’s watch went off while the two of them were eating lunch at the kitchen table. He had received a message summoning him for work. As disappointed as she was to see him leave, she came to accept the fact that he had to leave to work at his job at GeneCo as a graverobber and Zydrate peddler (though none of the junkies he sold to were aware of this) and a scientist for the company, which meant she had to be by herself for the rest of the day. He hated when he had to work and be away from Shilo, but he couldn’t just not show up. Amber Sweet wouldn’t allow that and there would be dire consequences if he disobeyed her orders. Plus, he didn’t want to put Shilo in any danger by having GeneCo come on his ass.

     Graverobber got up from the table and gave his girlfriend a loving hug and kiss before he went to change into his work clothes. He gave her one last goodbye (with minimal physical contact because his work clothes were dirty and smelly) and headed off to work. The first thing Shilo did was clean up the dishes that were left behind from lunch. The two balanced out the amount of housework they’d do, and she usually cleaned while Graverobber was gone.    

     The rest of the day went by very slowly. Shilo kept herself busy with some laundry, TV, and reading while Graverobber was busy harvesting Zydrate from fresh dead bodies in the graveyard and selling it to junkies in the street. He had to push some handsy junkies away from him, trying to keep himself from telling them that he had a girlfriend, which would make them disinterested in the drug he was selling for some reason if he did and he didn’t want anyone inquiring about who this girlfriend of his was.

     The atmosphere suddenly became tense when he heard a familiar sound of tapping heels, and to his dismay, he turned to see Amber Sweet strutting down the alleyway towards him. The regular junkies were annoying at most, but Amber was one of the few that would try to physically hurt him. In fact, she had done so multiple times even without provocation except him simply refusing to give her Zydrate for free. Judging from her dominatrix garb, he knew what was going to happen next.

     “I need a hit and fast,” Amber said. Before Graverobber had the chance say anything, she reached out to caress the fur of his coat. By reflex, he grabbed her wrist and shoved it away.

     “No, not this time, Sweet. Not anymore. Pay me with dough or no glow.” He said firmly, trying to keep a stoic expression. Amber responded by suddenly pushing him up against the wall.

   “Just real quick! I’ll let you do anything you want to me. I just need some right now!” Graverobber wasn’t sure if she meant the drug or sex but didn’t care to find out. He shoved her off him, causing her to falter before regaining her balance. She just looked at him, confused and surprised.

     Graverobber stepped forward. “Listen carefully because I’m not going to say it again. I’m not your toy anymore. You can either give me the money or leave.” Amber scowled at him, and that’s when an idea hit him. This woman was his boss, and she’d do anything for a hit of Zydrate.

     “Tell you what,” he started, taking a vial out of his bag before pointing it at her. “You give me the rest of the night off and you can have an entire vial for free. Otherwise, no deal.”

     Amber grunted, but her addiction was heavily tempting her to accept the offer. “Fine, whatever, just this once. Now give me!” She demanded.

     And with that, Amber took the vial before prancing off and Graverobber wasted no time heading back to the GeneCo building to clock out. All he wanted was to finally be home and have Shilo in his arms.

     Meanwhile, back at the house, Shilo couldn’t stop thinking about not only Graverobber but what they did together the night before as well. In attempt to relive the night before and bring back feeling of bliss, she decided to reread certain passages of the books she was given about sex. But that only brought a sense of need in her body. Unfortunately for her, Graverobber was usually gone throughout the night and usually came back in the afternoon. Sometimes he came back in the morning on occasion, but that was still to long for her as it was a couple hours before midnight. But she wanted him at that very moment, she wanted to feel him around her and inside her. She wanted to feel him on top of her with his lips on her neck. She needed that feeling of loving pleasure he brought her. She wanted to be with him.

     In desperation, Shilo started to touch herself in attempt to relieve herself of the tension by sliding one hand up her shirt and the other one down her front. She read all about masturbation in one of the books she was given, and that moment was the best moment to test out her knowledge. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t the same. She tried to imagine Graverobber being the one touching her, immersing herself into fantasy. But little did she know, he had arrived at the house via the underground tunnels as she moaned out for him and pulled off her panties.

     Graverobber was checking his holowatch as he made his way up the stairs, but he stopped when he heard odd yet familiar sounds coming from the bedroom. Moaning. He quickly made his way up the stairs, thinking Shilo might’ve been in pain.

   “Oh fuck, Graves, please don’t stop touching me~!” This caused him to stop at the door, and he fully understood what was going on now. He peeked inside to confirm his suspicions and he watched her pleasure herself, yearning for him. He even started to feel his pants growing tighter. Now he wasn’t sure whether he should ask to help her out or just leave her be. He didn’t want to invade her privacy, but she clearly wanted him and probably didn’t expect him to be home until the next day. Perhaps he could surprise her.

   He tapped on the door just loud enough to get her attention, which caused her to jump and stop what she was doing before she glanced over at the open bedroom door. “Uh… need some help there, love?” He chuckled.

     Shilo scrambled to sit up, her face red as a beet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were going to be home early! I missed you and just couldn’t help myself!”

     He only smiled at her even more. God, she’s so adorable. “You don’t have to apologize, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I should respect your privacy and leave--.”

     “No! Don’t leave!” Shilo interrupted, the feeling of need in her nether regions throbbing. “Please… can you help me… so I can finish?”

      With a smirk, Graverobber said nothing but closed the door behind him with one hand and started to unbuckle his belt with the other. Shilo’s heart pounded in anticipation as he got closer to her, his blue eyes piercing into her. He climbed onto the bed and then on top of her, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

     He pulled back for a moment, realizing he must’ve been smelly from working. “If you want, I can go shower real quick or we can--.” But Shilo only pulled him back into the kiss. That must’ve meant ‘no’, she just needed him then and there.

      “So needy.” He teased after they broke apart once more and started to plant soft kisses onto her neck, prompting her to moan. He licked her neck and she let out a frustrated whine. Sitting back up, Graverobber removed his shirt and Shilo took this time to strip the remaining clothing on her. He reached down and removed his pants and underwear. She stared at his now bare dick, almost as if she was in awe.

    As he was tossing his clothes to the side, Graverobber held back a moan in surprise when Shilo suddenly grabbed a hold of his dick and started to stroke it. She looked at him right in the eye as she made him even harder and he gave her another sultry smirk. He lifted a brow when she leaned forward and flicked the tip with her tongue before licking the underside of it and taking his dick into her mouth. Letting a moan escape his lips, he placed his hand on the top of her head and entangled his fingers into her soft hair. Her hair had been growing out well since she kicked the “medicine” she took her entire life, and now it was nearing to be as long as her old raven wig.

    Shilo didn’t realize how overly ambitious she was becoming because she attempted to engulf Graverobber’s entire cock, which only ended up triggering her gag reflex. She immediately jerked away, coughing. He couldn’t help but give her a sympathetic smile and chuckle.

     “Careful. Only take in what you can.” He lovingly stroked her hair when she recovered from her hacking. He could tell her pride was a little hurt since she was doing so well, but she just needed more practice.

      After Shilo had a few moments to breathe, Graverobber leaned forward to kiss her again, easing her back onto her back. Before he gave her the relief she needed, he wanted to make sure she was ready, just in case she may needed some more foreplay. While still kissing her deeply, he reached down and rubbed her hot, wet folds before sticking a finger inside. She broke away from the kiss and gasped out. She began to moan loudly, and he smirked at her.

     “Fuck… you’re so wet, my darling~.” He purred as he continued to use his finger to stretch her out some more. He pulled out his finger, which was now coated in her juices, and looked at her. “Ready?” Shilo whined with need and frantically nodded her head. He placed his hands onto her hips and positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance. “Remember, let me know if it hurts, my love.” He reminded her softly, caressing her sides, before slowly sliding his dick inside of her.

     Shilo moaned out and arched her back towards Graverobber as he guided more of his dick inside. He growled as he sucked and nibbled her neck, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into his long, multicolored hair.

      “Faster…” Shilo murmured softly.

      “Hmm?” Graverobber hummed, unsure what she said as he kept on making love to her. “What was that, dear?”

      “Fa… faster! Please! Faster!” Shilo repeated, this time slightly louder.

      With a smirk, Graverobber obliged and started thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace, making the sounds of the squeaking louder. “Like this?” He grunted, looking down at her.

     “Aah! Yes! Oh, god, yes!” Shilo moaned in response, holding Graverobber closer to her. The two broke what little space was between them in more kisses as they made love to each other. Whenever they broke apart, Graverobber would whisper lovingly into Shilo’s ear or she would cry out more praises to him.

      Graverobber has had many women in the past, mostly from one of his obligations for his job as it wasn’t as much about the money as it was keeping junkies addicted to the drug, but never had he enjoyed any of those reluctant encounters as he did it with Shilo. Unlike the junkies, he loved Shilo and she loved him, not the drug he peddled.

     For the both of them at this point, sex was their way of being close and vulnerable with one another. Instead of reluctantly consenting to junkies and wanting to get it over with, Graverobber finally felt free to take his time to pleasure his love along with himself. Since he and Shilo became a couple, he had been refusing to allow the “alternative” form of payment with any of his customers to stay faithful to her—despite knowing well he was breaking a part of his contract.

      “Aaah fuck!” Graverobber growled, feeling his climax approaching. As if on cue, he suddenly felt Shilo’s muscles tighten around him and she cried out Graverobber’s name. After a few more pumps, he groaned, pulled out, and stroked his shaft furiously until drops of cum rocketed out and landed onto her stomach. After he came down from his pleasure high, he got up from the bed. Shilo dipped the tips of a few of her fingers into the cum on her stomach before sticking them into her mouth as Graverobber made his way back to the bed with a hand towel. With a loving, satisfied smile, he gently wiped the remainder of his seed off of her before he tossed it into a hamper nearby. Worn out, the couple cuddled each other and pulled the covers over themselves.

     “I love you, Graves.” Shilo murmured sleepily, giving him a peck onto his lips. He smirked at her.

     “I love you, too, Shi. Very much.” He said wearily as he nuzzled and kissed her forehead. The both of them, feeling safe and at home in each other’s arms, drifted off into dreamland holding each other after such a lovely, steamy night.


End file.
